violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum VS Leatherface
Date: October 1, 1974 Location: Kingsland, Texas ???: WAKE UP!!! Sally: (waking up) w-who is that? ???: I am your worst nightmare... Leatherface appears Sally: WHAT?!?! WHO THE F*** ARE YOU?!?! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?!?! Leatherface: My identity is not important. What is important that I need a release... Sally: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, RAPE ME?!?! Leatherface: I'm not gonna rape you. I'll let someone else do it... Leatherface turns on his chainsaw Sally: OH HELL NO!!! Sally breaks the restraints and makes a run outside Leatherface: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! The scene cuts to outside where Sally is running Sally: HELP!!! HELP ME!!! A truck driver stops Driver: What's going on? Sally: LET ME IN!!! The driver allows Sally in. It drives off Leatherface: F***!!! THAT B**** IS GONNA SNITCH!!! I WILL GET HER NEXT TIME... Date: July 26, 2018 Dad: So we're at Kingsland, Texas to explore an abandoned mansion there. Leland: What's the big deal? We have abandoned mansions all over the world! Dad: But this is the mansion that Leatherface had supposedly lived in. He was a big deal back in 1974! Carlos: Also in 1974, former US president Richard Nixon becomes the first to resign from office, the Kootenai Tribe declares war on the United States, but ends peacefully with them earning a reservation in Idaho, the Sears Tower becomes the tallest building at the time of completion, and a smallpox epidemic hits India and killed 10,000 to 20,000. Yeagar: Where did you get that info? Carlos: Here. Dad: Well there is the mansion. Lets go! At the mansion... Leland: So the mansion looks empty. Dad: Literally! There's not even stairs! Carlos: Maybe they grew legs and disappeared! Yeagar: Yeah right! Leland: Well there is the basement! Dad: Lets check it out! The 4 go down the stairs. There is a smell that gets stronger as they go deeper in the basement Leland: This is nasty! Yeagar: What is that? Carlos: Maybe a dead body? Dad: DON'T SAY THAT!!! When they reach the end of the stairs, the door behind them closes Leland: HEY!!! WHERE'S THE LIGHT?!?! Dad: I got my phone! When Lee turns on his phone's flashlight, they are presented with skeletons Leland: OH MY GOD!!! Dad: WHAT THE HELL?!?! Yeagar: SO THAT'S WHERE THE SMELL IS FROM?!?! Carlos: Judging by the decomposing of the bodies, they've been around for some time! Dad: But how did they die? Carlos: Well I see a lot of broken bones... so I guess they died from a chainsaw? Leland: CALL THE COPS DAD!!! THEY NEED TO KNOW!!! Dad: LELAND MY PHONE DOESN'T HAVE SERVICE!!! Leland: THEN GO GET SOME!!! Dad: I CAN'T!!! Suddenly, all of the lights go on. There are about 30 bodies, some looking from fresh to skeleton. There is blood all over the floor and multiple weapons are hanged from the floor Leland: WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK?!?! Dad: WHO DID ALL OF THAT?!?! ???: Me! The 4 turn around. Leatherface is present Dad: LEATHERFACE?!?! Leatherface: That's me! Carlos: I THOUGHT YOU'VE DIED!!! Leatherface: Well what do you think? I'm here! Yeagar: YOU BETTER LET US GO!!! Leatherface: Or else what? Cry for your mommy? Leland: WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT FROM US?!?! Leatherface: Well... let me show you someone... Sally is presented in a electric chair Dad: SALLY?!?! Sally: h-h-help... Leatherface: Finally, after over 40 years... I finally got that b**** once in for all! Carlos: And you want us to kill her? Leatherface: No. Dad: THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?! Leatherface: I will give you two options: Either let me kill her, and you guys get spared, or I spare her, and you all die! Which one? Leland: I choose... NEITHER!!! Leland grabs a chainsaw and turns it on Leatherface: I DON'T THINK SO!!! Leatherface grabs a chainsaw and turns it on Leland: LET THE CHAINSAW WARS BEGIN!!! The 2 engage in a chainsaw war Dad: OH MY GOSH!!! THIS IS INSANE!!! Yeagar: We need help! Carlos, do the call thing! Carlos: Okay! Fu-fu-f*** a beat, I was tryna beat a case (gang, gang) But I ain't beat that case, b****, I did the race (skrrt, skrrt) Beat it up, where I nut? Shorty face (lil bitch) Eli blast crackin' 4s like a vase (gang) Pop a n**** then I go out my way (skrrrt) Do the dash then I go out the way Ro-ro-rob a n**** shoes, rob a n**** lace (gimme that shit, nigga) We tryna see a hunnit bands in our face [[Tay-K|''Tay-K]]' appears' Leland: TAY-K?!?! Tay-K: I did the race! Leatherface: YOU FOOL!!! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ALI- 'Tay-K uses his choppa to shoot at Leatherface. He drops, and the chainsaw falls and slices off his head' Leland: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dad: GET REKT!!! 'Yeagar and Carlos begin to untie Sally' Yeagar: SALLY!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!?! Sally: i'm f-fine... Carlos: How long have you've been held here? Sally: 2 w-weeks... Leatherface: JOKE'S ON YOU!!! YOU'VE ACTIVATED MY SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!!! THE ENTIRE MANSION WILL GO BOOM IN 3... 2... 1... 'The entire mansion blows up to a point where anything within a 2 mile diameter from the house is destroyed''' Leland: O-oh... my god... Dad: IS SALLY OKAY?!?! Yeagar: BARELY!!! Sally: h-help... need... now... Carlos: It's okay, we'll get you! Tay-K: Damn that was lit! We should do that again! Dad: Maybe not? Tay-K: Well I gotta go! See ya! (leaves) Leland: Now lets go take Sally to the hospital! Hopefully, she can recover! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters Category:Shooting